This invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to electromechanical switches for integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits are typically fabricated with fixed wiring schemes for interconnecting the various integrated circuit devices. Because these wiring schemes are fixed, functional versatility dictates that more devices are required than wold be the case if the electrical connections were programmable. These excess device requirements consume extremely valuable real estate on the integrated circuit. Accordingly, it is desirable to construct a physical interconnect structure on an integrated circuit which allows programmable wiring schemes. Such programmable wiring schemes could also be useable for making programable multi-chip interconnects; trimming links for high precision digital to analog converters and programmable nonvolatile memories among other applications.